Bunny
by futureauthor13
Summary: What happens when the Proffessor finds out about Bunny? Rated k plus for mention of death. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This my first PPG fanfic, so yes reviewing, no flaming. I do not own the PPG or any of the characters.**

**Prologue **

It was a sad day for the Powerpuff Girls. It was the anniversary of when they lost their little sister, Bunny.

The girls had made Bunny because they needed help fighting crime and they wanted a little sister. They tried their best to make a new powerpuff girl, but they used the wrong ingredients and Bunny didn't turn out the way they wanted. She talked weird and she wasn't what you would call graceful.

She also didn't know about fighting crime. She got confused and let all the criminals out of jail, and put all the police in jail. When the girls told Bunny she did bad and that maybe she wasn't cut out to be a powerpuff girl, she flew off crying. But when the criminals outnumbered the powerpuff girls, Bunny came back and beat the crap out of the criminals. She saved her sisters and was a hero! Unfortunately, the fighting made her unstable and she exploded.

The girls were all sitting in their room. Everyone that day had asked what was wrong, but the girls just said it was nothing. Even if they did tell, no one would know what they were talking about. Bunny was only alive for one day, no one even knew she was the Powerpuff Girls' sister. They just thought she was another Powerpuff clone created by Mojo Jojo, like the RowdyRuff Boys. And the Professor didn't even know Bunny existed, he was in his lab when newscasts about Bunny were made. The powerpuff Girls were the only ones who remembered Bunny, and missed her.

"Why did she have to explode?" asked Bubbles breaking the silence.

"Yeah she was a hero, it's not fair," said Buttercup.

"Where do you think she is now?" asked Bubbles. Her sisters looked at her.

"Um, I'm not sure Bubbles," said Blossom, "But where ever she is, I'm sure she's happy."

"I still feel guilty," said Bubbles, "It was all our fault."

"Now don't say that!" said Blossom, "Bunny would want us to be happy. Now, it's been a long day for all of us, let's go to bed."

The sisters got in their Pjs and went to bed. After she made sure her sisters were asleep, Blossom walked over to a dresser and opened a drawer. Inside was a small brown box. Blossom opened it, inside was a piece of Bunny's dress. Blossom could still remember when they found it.

_The girls opened their eyes. All around them there were criminals laying hurt on the ground._

"_Bunny saved us!" said Bubbles._

"_But where is she?" asked Buttercup. Suddenly a piece of Bunny's dress floated down in front of them. They all gasped._

"_Bunny! She exploded!" "But why?" "I guess she was too unstable, and the fighting broke her down into the original ingredients" "She was good after all, we_ _were the ones who were bad..."_

For the first time that day, Blossom let the tears flow freely. She knew as the leader, she had to stay strong for her sisters, but she couldn't help crying.

"I guess it's true what they say, you never know how much you'll miss someone, until they're gone," Blossom thought to herself. She quietly put the box away and got back under the covers.

*********

"Go Powerpuff Girls go!" shouted the Mayor at the TV as he watched a video of the Powerpuff Girls fighting Mojo Jojo. When the screen turned to static, he walked over to the VCR. "I love watching the Townsville surveillance tapes, it's like watching my own TV show! Now what video should I watch now?"

He picked out a tape with the date 5/26/00. "This is the week I was at the Mayor's convention, let's see what I missed." The Mayor put in the tape. When he watched the tape, his expression changed from happy to confused. He dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Uh, Professor, I think I have something you'll want to see."

**P.S: In case you want to know, the episode with Bunny is called "Twisted Sister" and the date on the Mayor's tape is the date the episode aired.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Secret's Out

The City of Townsville. The home of the Powerpuff Girls! We join the girls flying home from Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

"Professor?" says Blossom as she opens the door to her house.

"Girls," says the Professor, "Could you come into the living room for a minute?"

The girls walked into the living room. They see the Professor and the Mayor sitting on the couch. "Care to explain this," says the Professor as he points at the TV. On the screen, is a freeze frame of the 4th powerpuff girl, Bunny.

So the girls sat down on the couch and explained what happened. Some parts they explained they explained themselves, other parts they let the video explain.

"And yesterday was the anniversary of when we created her," said Blossom at the end of their story.

"So that's why you girls were so sad yesterday," said the Professor, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought you would be mad because we used your lab," said Blossom, "Plus it wouldn't change anything, Bunny's still gone."

"Well maybe you can make another Bunny," said The Mayor.

"Could we?" asked Bubbles.

"We could try," said Buttercup.

"Well, what do you think girls?" asked the Professor. The girls looked at each other. Could they really make another Bunny? It would be nice to have a little sister. The girls smiled and nodded to the Professor.

********

"Okay girls, get the Sugar and Spice, I'll take care of the everything nice this time." The girls laughed and got the ingredients. The professor mixed them all in a big bowl like he did last time. Before he put in the chemical X, Blossom stopped him.

"What if this doesn't make a new Bunny, but a new set of Powerpuff Girls?"

That's true, who knew what would come out of the concoction this time.

"Wait! I've got it!" shouted Blossom. She quickly flew up stairs and came back with a purple piece of cloth. "This is a piece of Bunny's dress. I know it's not very likely, but maybe if we put it in the concoction, it'll make another Bunny, I mean it's worth a try."

She put the cloth in the bowl. "Okay girls, stand back," ordered the Professor as he dropped the bottle of Chemical X in the bowl.

BOOM!

**Mini cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter was so short, they'll get longer. I might not update for a while, my computer's been on the fritz. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blossom's POV** **Chapter 2: Bunny's First Day**

We opened our eyes and....there was nothing there.

"Well, at least we tried," said the Professor, "And that's what counts."

Suddenly, I saw something brown poking out of the bowl. "Hey, look!" I said. A girl poked her head out of the bowl. She looked just like the rest of us, only she had purple eyes and brown hair in a ponytail, just like Bunny.

"Um, hello there," said the Professor. The girl started to squint as if she was trying to remember something. "Sis tas," said the girl. We all gasped, she said sisters just like Bunny did! The girl started to speak more clearly, and she sounded just like us, "Blossom...Bubbles...Buttercup...Power puff!"

It was Bunny! We all flew over and hugged her.

"Bunny, you remember us!" said Bubbles.

"Now you can be our sister again!" said Buttercup.

"Yeah, and we're really sorry we said you weren't a powerpuff girl, you are one! You're a hero!"

I looked at my new little sister, she was happy but seemed a little overwhelmed. Suddenly, her smile disappeared. "Who's that?" she said pointing at the Professor.

"That's the professor," I said, "He created us, he's kinda like a dad, and now he's your dad too!"

"Girls, why don't you show Bunny your room," said the Professor.

"Okay," we all said. I took Bunny's hand and led her up to our room.

*****

"Ooo, Pretty!" she said. She was so curious, she had to see everything and ask what it was. And we had to tell her everything.

"This is our bed," I said when she pointed to it, "it's where we sleep at night."

"Where am I going to sleep?" she asked.

"Oh, um...."

"So girls, having fun?" asked the Professor.

"Professor, Bunny doesn't have anywhere to sleep," said Bubbles.

"Don't worry," said the Professor, "I could probably make Bunny her own bed."

"Hey, I want my own bed too!" said Buttercup.

"I'll start designing her bed," said the Professor, "in the mean time, why don't you take Bunny to the training room."

******

We explained to Bunny all about the training room. "Do you remember what we taught you about villains?" I asked her. "Uh huh," she said, "You beat them up and then you put them in jail!" "Good, now in the training room, they'll be disaster simulations where you will have to fight a villain or villains. There are 15 levels, and they each get tougher. I can go up to a level 9, Buttercup a level 11, and Bubbles a level 12. We'll start you at a level 2, okay Bunny?"

"Okay!" she replied as she walked into the room.

"Simulation begin!"

Bunny looked around the now transformed room. Suddenly, the level 2 robot (which is only 1 foot tall) started walking towards her.

"How cute!" she shouted. She picked up the robot and started hugging it!

"No Bunny!" said Buttercup, "it's a villain, remember?" Then it was like a lightbulb went off in Bunny's head. She drop kicked the robot and broke it into about a dozen pieces! I guess even though she looked like a normal powerpuff girl, she still had her incredible strength.

"Awesome job Bunny!" I said, "Now finish it off with laser eyes!" "Laser eyes?" "You don't know what laser eyes are?" She shook her head. That's strange, I thought. When I was first created, I already knew how to do laser eyes. But I didn't know how to use my ice breath until I was 7 months old. Maybe there are just some powers we have to learn overtime, and for Bunny, it's laser eyes.

"Okay," I said, "Just focus on the robot, and then lasers should hit the robot." Bunny looked a little confused, but tried it anyway. She stared at the robot for about 2 minutes until finally, a little beam of red light came out of her eyes. Unfortunately, it only lasted for a minute and there's no way it would of destroyed the robot.

"That's okay Bunny, we'll try it again later," said Bubbles, "But for now just break the robot more." Bunny understood that. She broke it into about a hundred pieces!

"Bunny do good?" she asked us when the simulation was done.

"Bunny do great!" we all said in unison. She beamed, but then Bunny put her hand where her ear would be.

"I think there's an alarm or something going off," she said. We all listened, we couldn't hear anything. "Follow me," she said. When we were upstairs, we did hear something.

"It's the hotline! Great hearing Bunny!" I said. Bubbles and Buttercup explained what the hotline was to Bunny, while I answered the phone. "It's Mojo Jojo again," I said when I came downstairs, "Let's go!"

We all took off right away. It took us about 3 minutes before we noticed Bunny was missing. "There she is!" shouted Bubbles. Bunny was flying in the sky and singing.

"Da da dada da da da!" she sang. She looked as carefree and happy as a bird.

"Bunny, we have to go fight Mojo Jojo, remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah!" she said. She sped right past us and went across the city in record time! "Woah," we all said in unison. When Bunny wasn't distracted, she could fly faster then all of us.

When we all got there, Mojo had another one of his giant robots. "Who is that?" he asked.

Before any of us could answer, Bunny shouted "I'm Bunny! The new Powa puff girl!" Mojo started laughing. "You? How can you be a powerpuff girl? You're not even as tall as the rest of them." It's true, Bunny was a couple inches shorter than us. "You can't even say the name right! 'I'm a powa puff girl'," he said mocking her.

"Ignore him, Bunny," I said, "Let's try laser eyes again. That usually defeats his robots." We all let out huge red beams from our eyes, except Bunny who only had a tiny beam again.

"You can't even do a simple laser eye attack!" he said laughing. His robot kicked Bunny and she landed about a mile away!

"Bunny!" we all shouted. Suddenly, a giant metal hand clamped around us. "You'll notice that my new robot is laser proof," Mojo said, "and I don't think your little sister will save you!"

We all tried to escape, but it was no use. Suddenly we heard a voice.

"Let my sistahs go!" It was Bunny. She was a little dirty, but she didn't look hurt thank goodness.

"What are you going to do? Cry home to your daddy?" he said. He started laughing at her, Bunny was looking pretty mad.

"I said.... LET MY SIS TAHS GO!!!" Suddenly her voice got deeper, and she started to grow bigger. She was starting to look like she was when we first created her.

"Oh C..." Bunny didn't even give Mojo a chance to finish. She started Punching the living daylights out of him, and his robot, until they were both lying on the ground and we were freed!

"Awesome job Bunny!" said Buttercup.

"You did great!" said Bubbles.

"Mojo isn't going to laugh at you again! I don't even think he'll be able to." We all started laughing, that is until Bunny started wiggling.

"Oh no!" she said, her eyes filling with tears. What was going on? Suddenly I remembered what happened a year ago. The fighting....the explosion.

"Quick! We have to get Bunny home! Now!" I shouted. We all grabbed Bunny's arms and carried her home.

******

"Bunny, please calm down," said the Professor. Bunny was sitting on a chair crying hysterically, and still wiggling. She looked so scared. I knew I had to do something.

"Bunny," I said, "just close your eyes, and take deep breaths." She obeyed. After a minute, she stopped wiggling, and slowly started to shrink until she was back to normal! "Bunny look!" She opened her eyes. "Hurray!" she shouted. She started flying around the lab happily.

"So, what do you think happened, Professor?" asked Bubbles.

"If I had to guess," said the Professor, "I would have to say that when ever Bunny gets upset or angry, she will turn into her old self, but when she gets calm she will go back to normal. Where have I heard that before? Oh well, anyway it's a very useful power, but Bunny should only use it in emergencies, otherwise she could become unstable again."

After we calmed Bunny down, the Professor wanted to show us something. It was our new room! Instead of having one giant bed, there were 4 individual beds!

"Now you girls each have your own bed!" How awesome was that! I'll finally have some elbow room.

******

I was asleep in my brand new bed when I could of sworn I heard a voice. I just ignored it, Buttercup sometimes sleep fights and she'll sometimes say things like "You want some of this?" But then I started to hear sniffs and whines. I opened my eyes. I saw Bunny, standing next to my bed with tears in her eyes.

"Blossom," she said, "I had a nightmare that I exploded again."

"Aw, it's alright Bunny," I said trying to comfort her, "Do you want to sleep with me?" She nodded her head.

"Thanks Blossom." "Hey, what are big sisters for?"

After we got settled in, I thought about all the changes that were happening. We'll have to teach Bunny all of her powers and our battle strategies. It probably won't be easy. But I think after all that, it'll be fun having a little sister around. It'll be a little strange having Bunny with us, it's been just the four of us for so long. My life will be full of changes for the next few months. But like someone once said, change is good. And these changes, are definatly good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blossom's POV**

_Dear Diary_

It's been 2 months since Bunny was created. It's a good thing we created Bunny on the last day of school, we had plenty of time to train her. It's weird, sometimes Bunny can be distracted so easily and can hardly fight, and other times she's stronger then all of us combined! She's even training at a disaster level 15! Professor says he'll have to make more levels for Bunny. I think Buttercup may be jealous :-) But Bunny's still our little sister, and she still needs to be taught some things. We had to redesign all our battle strategies and teach them to Bunny. We've also been teaching her how to use some of her powers. She's great at flying, punching, and kicking, but she still doesn't have laser eyes down just yet.

Tomorrow is the start of school. I hope Bunny does okay. Sometimes she can be kinda shy. I'll write tomorrow. Blossom U.

**End of POV**

The girls and the Professor were sitting at a table eating breakfast.

"So Bunny, are you excited about your first day of school?" asked Bubbles.

"Kinda. I'm a little nervous," replied Bunny.

"Don't worry," said Blossom, "You're a powerpuff girl! Everyone loves a powerpuff girl!"

"Yeah, and if they don't like you, I'll give them a knuckle sandwich!" said Buttercup. Bunny giggled.

"Okay girls, you better get going," said the Professor. The girls automatically said goodbye and took off.

"So, what do we do at school again?" asked Bunny.

"We color, and read, and do math, and write, and..." said Bubbles.

"And we also get to play games on the playground," said Buttercup.

"And everyone's real nice," said Blossom, "well, most people are."

"There are a couple who aren't," said Bubbles, "But we usually ignore them."

"Who are...." started Bunny, but they were already at school.

*******

"Class," said the teacher Ms. Keane, "We have a new student, Bunny Utonium. Bunny would you like to tell the class about yourself?"

"Well," said Bunny, "I'm a powa puff girl." A couple kids snickered at that. "Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are my sis tahs," continued Bunny as a few more kids giggled. She was confused. Why were people laughing at her.

"Very good," said Ms. Keane, "Now please take a seat." Bunny obeyed, sitting next to a boy with messy brown hair wearing a black tee shirt that said "Mitch Rules".

"Pst," he whispered, "Is that your real name?" Bunny nodded. "So does that mean you like to eat carrots and you have a fluffy tail?" Bunny looked confused. "No," she replied.

When the recess bell rang, Bunny was the only one who stayed inside. "Honey," said Ms. Keane, "It's time to go play outside." Bunny wasn't sure if she wanted to go outside. The kids weren't very welcoming. Ms. Keane took Bunny's hand and led her outside. "You can play hopscotch or jump rope or any game you want. I'm sure the kids will let you join in. Now go out there and have fun!"

Bunny walked around the playground. All the kids were whispering and staring at her. She just wanted to find her sisters.

"Hey!" said a voice. Bunny turned around. Standing there was a red headed girl with freckles. She was wearing a purple skirt, yellow sweater, and a tiara. She looked angry. "So, you're the new 'powa puff girl'?" she said mimicking the way Bunny said it. Bunny nodded. "Well, I wanted to be the fourth powerpuff girl first, and I don't know why they picked you over moi. All I know is that you better watch it, because I always get what I want, and I want to be the fourth powerpuff girl!"

Bunny just looked at her. Why was this girl being so mean to her? Bunny decided it would be best to walk away. Unfortunately, she hadn't seen the girl stick her foot out, and she tripped right into a puddle of mud. Everyone started laughing. Where are my sisters, she asked herself. Then she saw them playing their own game of tag, not noticing what had happened. It's probably best I don't bother them, she thought as she picked herself up. Just then the bell rang.

"Bunny, do be more careful next time," said Ms. Keane when she saw Bunny. More snickers from the class. School wasn't as fun as she thought it was going to be.

Then during craft time, the last straw finally broke. Bunny was just quietly gluing popsicle sticks on her paper when she felt something cold and sticky go on her head.

"Oops," said a voice sarcastically, "Sorry 'bout that!" Mitch had dumped a whole big container of glue on her head. The class laughed so hard, even Ms. Keane couldn't calm them down.

Why are they being so mean to me, thought Bunny, I didn't even do anything to them! Bunny started crying, first tears of sadness, then tears of anger. She felt herself growing bigger and bigger. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she just couldn't help it.

All of the children's laughter turned to gasps and screams. "STOP BEING MEAN!" She heard herself shout. She looked around at all the quivering classmates, and even the teacher was scared. They all now thought of her as a monster.

Bunny felt the tears coming again. She made a giant hole in the ceiling and flew through it.

"Bunny!" shouted her sisters in unison as they took off after her. But Bunny didn't stop until she was halfway across the city, she landed on the roof of a sky scraper.

"Bunny, what's wrong?" asked Blossom.

"Everyone mean to Bunny. Bunny get mad. Now everyone afraid of Bunny! They think I monster!"

"We know you're not a monster," said Buttercup.

"Yeah, you're our little sister. Those kids were just being mean. I'm sure they'll start to like you if you just go back and explain why you were so mad."

"You think so?" The girls nodded. "Please come back with us," said Blossom. Bunny closed her eyes and took deep breaths until she was back to normal.

*******

"Class, Bunny has something to say to us."

"I just want to say," said Bunny, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so upset. It's just that, some of you haven't been very nice to me. I felt, sorta left out. And when you all kept laughing at me, I got mad. You see, I have a special power that when I get mad or upset I turn into, well that. But I promise it won't happen again. And, maybe we can all be friends."

And with that, Bunny sat down. She noticed that when she sat down, everyone backed away from her a little bit. She hung her head low the rest of the day.

After school was out, Bunny said that she would catch up with her sisters later. As soon as her sisters were gone, she sat over by a tree, and covered her eyes with her hands. She had apologized, why did they still not like her?

"Are you okay?"

Bunny looked up. It was Mitch.

"No," she said, "Nobody likes me!"

"Well, I like you." Bunny looked at him. "Y-you do?" "Yeah, that was a cool power, but how come you can do it and your sisters can't?"

So Bunny started to tell Mitch her story from when she was created to when she exploded to when she was re created two months ago.

"Wow," he said when Bunny finished her story, "that was pretty brave of you, saving your sisters like that."

"Thanks," she said.

"I'm really really sorry I was so mean to you," said Mitch.

"It's okay," said Bunny with a forgiving smile, "So, are we friends?"

"Yeah, friends."

"Good!" Bunny then gave Mitch a hug. However, she didn't notice Mitch blushing.

"Um, well I uh better go, um smell ya later!" And with that, he ran off.

"Well, looks like someone made a new friend." Bunny turned around. It was her sisters!

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We came to check on you," said Blossom.

"And it looks like Mitch likes you," said Buttercup.

"Of course he likes me," said Bunny, "we're friends!"

"No, we mean like- likes you," said Bubbles giggling.

"Huh?" said Bunny confused.

"We'll tell you when we get home," said Blossom, "Now let's get going."

As they flew home, Bunny thought, maybe school isn't that bad after all.

**Well that's the end of chapter 4. I'm not sure what you guys thought of the MitchxBunny thing, and I'm not sure why I wrote it. I just thought of it. I mostly think of ideas for this fanfic when me and my little brother are playing PPG (I play the girls, and he's the villains and Ironman. He wanted the PPG to meet Ironman LOL) Feel free to suggest ideas for this story, otherwise I'll only write two more chapters**, **which I won't be able to start until Thursday. Please review! :-) :-) :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is a filler chapter. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while and that it's a filler chapter but I just thought this story could use a nice father/daughter chapter, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

_I'm standing in the middle of a storm. The sky is a blood red and there are 100 mph winds. I'm scared. I'm standing in front of a fifty foot black figure. It has my sisters. I've tried fighting it but it's too strong. I have no choice._

_I summoned my strength. I can feel my self getting taller and stronger. I fly up and look the creature in it's big, red eyes. I'm about punch it right in the eye when I suddenly get smacked like a fly that came to close to a newspaper. I crash on the ground with a sickening thud. But I have to keep trying. I try two more times, both ending in failure. I'm about to try again but I feel my self shacking. "What," I say to myself, "it can't be three minutes already!" I try to calm myself down but it's not working. I feel myself unstabilizing. "You failed!" said the mighty creature with an evil grin. I scream._

Bunny shot up from her bed. She was sweating and panting. I'm home, thought Bunny, but it felt so real. After she regain her breath, Bunny's eyes began to tear up. This was the third nightmare she had this week, and the worst. Bunny knew she couldn't wake up her sisters. Even though Blossom was kind to her and always tried to make her feel better, Bunny knew she was getting annoyed with getting woken up every night.

Bunny decided to go down and get a glass of water. She tried to be as quiet as possible, but little did she know that someone else was already down there. Professor Utonium was watching the Discovery Channel when he heard someone sniffle. He looked over. "Bunny?" Bunny looked up. There were tears running down her cheeks. Professor immediately knew something was wrong. He walked over and hugged his youngest daughter.

"Bunny, what's wrong?" asked Professor.

"I...had a nightmare," said Bunny sniffling.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Bunny nodded. "Okay, why don't you sit on the couch and I'll fix us some hot chocolate."

Bunny quietly walked over and sat on the couch while the Professor went in to the kitchen. A few moments later, he returned with two mugs.

"Now, tell me what your nightmare was about," said the Professor comforting as he handed Bunny the mug.

"Well, there was this giant, black figure," said Bunny, "and it had my sistahs. I tried to stop it, but... I became unstable." Just thinking about the ghastly nightmare brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh honey," said the Professor pulling Bunny into a hug, "It's okay. It was just a dream."

After a few moments of silence, Bunny said "I think I'm going to stop fighting crime." That surprised Professor.

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid I'll become unstable again. I want to fight crime and I want to be a powapuff girl, but I'm just too afraid. You don't know what it's like to....become unstable." Bunny then looked up into her father's eyes. "Would you be ashamed of me if I stopped fighting crime?"

The Professor gave Bunny a kind smile. "Bunny, I could never be ashamed of you. I could never be ashamed of any of you girls. I may be a little disappointed, but not ashamed. Do you know why you and your sisters fight crime?"

"Because we have superpowers?"

"Well yes, but it's because it's the right thing to do. Sometimes we have do the right thing, ever while risking ourselves. Take an army man for example. They know that everyday they are putting their lives on the line, but they do it because it's the right thing to do. They know that they might die, but they do that so we can sleep soundly at night and so we're safe. As for you girls, I think it's very noble that you fight crime. You keep people safe, and I'm very proud of that. But Bunny, you are not the only one who fears about you girls fighting crime. I sometimes get afraid..."

"You?!" interrupted Bunny.

"Yes me. You see, about a year ago, my old college buddy saw your sisters. He wanted to market them like they were dolls or something. He somehow got a hold of my secret formula and Chemical X and started selling fake Powerpuff Girls all over the globe. He became mad with greed, even to the point of stealing the girls' Chemical X. I almost lost your sisters that day. I thank God everyday that you girls are still with me after that. I even have nightmares myself, about if I hadn't made that day to save your sisters. Sometimes they're so bad I have to get up and make sure your sisters are still here. I would love to have you girls stay home, where you are safe, but that would be selfish of me. Like I said before, sometimes we have to risk something or someone we love to do the right thing. Do you understand Bunny?"

"I think so," said Bunny.

"And as for your...condition, you're stronger then it. Even though you have something different then your sisters, you are still as strong as them, and maybe even stronger. I see you girls on the news everyday and you really kick butt out there!"

Bunny beamed. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes Bunny. You're stronger then you think. And I know that you can be stronger then your condition."

"Thanks Professor," said Bunny hugging him.

"Now, if you still want to stop fighting crime, I'll understand. Just remember what I told you, you're stronger then you think."

Bunny thought for a moment. After about a minute, she said "I think I'm going to keep fighting crime."

"That's my girl," said the Professor proudly. He started tickling Bunny. She squealed and giggled with delight. "Now, I think it's past someone's bedtime."

"Can you tuck me in?" asked Bunny. "Of course," replied the Professor. As the Professor tucked the young Powerpuff girl in, she said, "Thanks dad. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied to his daughter. He kissed her head and then left the room smiling. And for the rest of the night, not only did she not have any nightmares, but she slept with a smile on her face.

**Well there you have it. I really hope you liked this chapter, I tried to make everything worded just right. The next chapter is a suggestion from a reviewer, a new RowdyRuff Boy. Should be good. Please keep suggesting ideas, and please, if you read it REVIEW IT! Thank you.**

**P.S: When the Professor was talking about his roommate, that was a reference to the episode "Knock it Off," it's a really good one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I FINALLY have an update on this story! I am so sorry it took so long. Writer's block sucks. Anyway here we go! Special thanks to Xlenn for the name idea. **

"Butch, this is stupid, give me the remote!"

"No way! I'm the toughest, we're watching this!"

"Give me that remote!" "Make me!" Boomer and Butch started punching each other, while Brick, who was reading comics rolled his eyes. He flew over to them and took the remote from them.

"Hey!" They both said. "Will you two shut up?!" Brick shouted. The two brothers ignored him and started to try and grab the remote. Boomer knocked the remote out of Brick's hand and it landed on the floor. He must have accidentally hit a button because the channel changed to the News Network.

"Great job Boomer, you changed it to a stupid news channel!" yelled Butch.

"Shut up," retorted Boomer.

"And so, once again the day is saved," said the reporter, "Thanks to…" The cameraman aimed the camera at… "The Powerpuff Girls!"

"Wait, what was that?" Brick grabbed the remote, rewound the clip and paused it. "Who's that?"

Brick pointed at the fourth Powerpuff Girl, the one that looked a little smaller than her sisters, and had a brown ponytail and purple eyes and dress.

"When did they get another sister?" asked Brick.

"I dunno," said Butch.

"Hmm, I think she looks kinda nice," said Boomer. Butch hit the back of his head. "Ow! Oh, uh, she also looks stupid!" His two brothers nodded in agreement. "But if they have four powerpuff girls, then shouldn't we have four rowdy ruff boys?"

Brick and Butch looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah," they said in unison. And a plan started to form.

"Where's that stupid Chemical X?"

"I don't know, just shut up and keep looking!" Butch and Boomer were looking in Professor Utonium's lab (after breaking in of course) while Brick was upstairs.

"Hey! I found it!" shouted Boomer, holding up a vile of black liquid with the letter X on it.

"Great! Hey Brick! We found it!" Brick flew into the lab. He was holding a purple hairbrush. "Okay, now let's go get the rest of the stuff!"

"Wait, why do you have a hairbrush?" asked Boomer.

"Are you going to comb your long, beautiful hair?" Butch teased. Brick punched him in the arm. "No, this is hair from that new girl. We'll put this in the mix so we can make just one new Rowdy ruff boy, not just three more of us, stupid. Now let's go!"

The boys flew through the roof, not caring about cleaning up the lab they had practically destroyed. After stopping at the barber shop, the Townsville garden, and the pet store, the boys were ready.

"Okay," said Brick, getting a large pot from Him's kitchen, "Butch, you pore in the snips and snails, Boomer, you pore in the dog tails."

The brothers did what they were told. After they were done, Brick put the long, brown hair in the mix and then pored in the Chemical X.

BOOM! The mix exploded and sent the boys flying. "Holy crap!" shouted Butch. Then there was a blinding light, and then, silence. The light disappeared.

"Did we do something wrong?" asked Boomer. Just then, the boys saw a boy poke his head out from in the pot. He had brown hair, and purple eyes and shirt.

"It worked!" shouted Boomer.

"No duh," said Butch. The boy looked at the boys strangely.

"Hey dude, I'm brick," said Brick. "I'm Boomer!" "And I'm Butch!" "We're the Rowdy ruff boys," said Brick. "We're also brothers," Boomer interrupted.

"Yeah, but one of us is an idiot, can you guess which one?" said Butch, glancing at Boomer.

"Shut up!" The boys started to fight, but Brick quickly broke it up. "So," he said, giving his attention back to their little brother, "what's your name?"

"Um, I don't know," said the boy.

"What kind of idiot doesn't know their own na-ow!" Brick punched his brother in the arm. "I guess we'll have to give you a name."

"How 'bout Bill?" suggested Boomer.

"That's stupid. What about Bobby?" said Butch.

"That's even stupider!" replied Boomer.

"What about Buck?" said Brick.

"Hmm, I like it," said Boomer.

"Yeah, sounds kind of tough," said Butch.

"What about you?" Brick asked the boy, "Do you wanna be called Buck?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah! Call me Buck," the boy said happily.

"Awesome, okay," said Brick, "Now all we have to teach you are the basics."

"The basics?" asked Buck.

"Yeah, like how to kick butt!" shouted Brick.

"And how to be a villain," Boomer added.

"And that girls are stupid," said Butch, "Especially those Powerpuff Girls."

"The power what girls?"

"We'll tell you about them later," said Brick. Just then, everyone heard the portal open.

"Uh oh, Him," said Boomer.

"We forgot about Him," said Brick.

"Who is he?" asked Buck.

"Not he, _Him_," said Butch.

"What's going on," said Him, in his girlish voice.

"This is Buck," said Boomer, "So we have for members just like the stupid Powerpuff …."

"_You made another Rowdyruff boy without my permission?!" _shouted Him, his voice now deep and frightening, even to the three Rowdyruff boys who were use to it.

Him glared at the newest member. He was smaller then the other boys, and looked afraid of Him. But then Him remembered that the newest Powerpuff Girl, Bunny, had a special, and powerful, power that the others didn't have. Him then smiled a sickly grin.

"Oh yes, a new Rowdyruff boy is just what we need," said Him smiling, his voice returning to normal, "What's your name?"

"Um, B-Buck."

"Buck? Perfect! You can start your training right away!" said Him. He then looked at the other boys. "And expect you three to train him well, or else…"

"We will," replied Brick.

"Excellent," said Him, "_We'll show those annoying girls a thing or two." _

**Okay, sorry if this was kinda short, remember, it's an introduction chapter. I probably won't have Buck in the story again for another few chapters, remember, he has to train. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

"And so the day is saved, thanks to...Harmony Bunny!"

"Wow, this was the best one yet!" said Bunny. Bubbles and Bunny were sitting on the floor reading the latest issue of Harmony Bunny, the Japanese comic that Bubbles (and now Bunny) loved. While her sisters still believed Harmony Bunny wasn't a real hero, Bubbles and Bunny still enjoyed reading the comic. Bunny couldn't read Japanese, but Bubbles was able to translate and even teach her a few Japanese words. It was a great way for the two sisters to connect.

"Are you two still reading that stupid comic?" said Buttercup.

"Yes, and it's not stupid!" said Bubbles, glaring at her sister.

"Did Harmony Bunny have to help another flower find some shade?" asked Buttercup in a mocking voice.

"No, that happened week," said Bunny. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"What a baby comic," she commented, "why don't you read a cool comic?"

"Buttercup, knock it off," said Blossom as she combed her hair, "Besides, you shouldn't be calling them babies, they're not the ones who still have a blankie." Bubbles and Bunny snickered, while Buttercup just glared at her sisters.

"So Bubbles, when's the next issue coming?" asked Bunny.

"Let's see...'Be sure to read the next adventure of Harmony Bunny, in comic book stores Sunday, August 12th.' That's today!" said Bubbles happily.

"Yay!" said Bunny.

"Oh brother," Buttercup muttered.

"I'll go get it," said Bunny, "I want to see if they have any Harmony Bunny bracelets yet."

"Okay," said Bubbles, who didn't really mind. Bunny was the fastest, and it was only a quick trip to the comic book store. Bunny quickly flew out the window and towards the comic book store, leaving a trail of purple light behind her. As she flew past the Townsville buildings, she didn't notice a telescope from a certain evil observatory watching her.

"Excuse me?" said Bunny as she entered the store.

"Oh, hello there," said a friendly cashier.

"Do you have the latest copy of Harmony Bunny?" she asked.

"I have one copy left, I was saving it for someone special," said the cashier, "and who's more special than a Powerpuff Girl?" Bunny smiled, and the cashier ducked under the counter to get the comic. The powerpuff waited patiently, until she heard the man say, "Ah, here it is!" Bunny was about to say "Thank you" when the cashier aimed a ray gun at her!

"Huh?" She had been caught off guard, and the cashier shot her with the ray gun. She screamed loudly, but it was more in surprise than from pain. In fact, she didn't feel any pain at all. She opened her eyes, and saw everything in black in white. 'What's going on?' she thought. She felt her front teeth growing, but the rest of her body getting smaller and furrier. Something popped out of the top of her head. Finally, the cashier stopped firing the laser, and she fell to the floor with a thud. She tried to get up, but was so weak from the blast.

"Excellent robot cashier," said a deep voice from behind the counter, "You have completed your mission, by which I mean shooting one of the Powerpuff girls, and so all is going to plan." She recognized that voice! Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a small cage was dropped on her, and the deep voiced person came out of hiding.

"Mojo!" she said. Or at least, what she tried to say. Instead, all that came out was a growling sound.

"Yes, it worked! Now my little bunny, it is time to take you to my observatory," said Mojo as he picked up the cage, "And to begin stage two of my evil plan."

()()()()()()()(()()

"Let me out!" said Bunny, not realizing that it just sounded like growling noises to Mojo.

"I know you are probably telling me to let you out, but frankly I don't care," said Mojo, "You see, this is all apart of my plan. There I was sitting in my chair, trying to think of a way to destroy you and your sisters when it hit me! Your names! Flower names, soap bubbles, and a rabbit, not very sutable names for heroes. So I made a machine that will turn you into your name. But I had to test it on a powerpuff, so I made that fake ad, knowing you or Bubbles would come to get the newest issue of your stupid comic.

"Once I figured out how the machine worked, I would take you to my observatory, and soon your sisters will come here looking for you, and I will turn them into their names! You will no longer have your superpowers, you won't be able to fight, and so I will rule the world!" Mojo then gave his typical evil laugh, and walked away from Bunny.

"You come back here!" she shouted, but Mojo didn't even notice. She tried to bend the bars, but her bunny paws could barely hold on to the bars. She tried hitting them and got a headache. She tried biting them, and got a horrible toothache. "It's no use, I can't break out without my superpowers."

Bunny sat down, and closed her eyes. If she didn't get out soon, her sisters would be here. They would get shot by Mojo's laser and turn into flowers and bubbles. Flowers only live a couple weeks, and bubbles are easy to pop, so she would be the only powerpuff girl left. She felt a tear go down her bunny cheek, but wiped it away. "I have to get out of here!" she said, determined.

She started hitting the bars again when she heard a voice. "Don't worry fellow animal, I'll help you."

"Where are you?" asked Bunny, looking around.

"Up here." Bunny looked towards the window, and saw an orange squirrel. She had eyes just like her and her sisters. The squirrel flew over to the cage, leaving a trail of orange light behind her. "My name is Bullet, and I'm going to help you."

"You can talk?" said Bunny, surprised, "and I can understand you?"

"Well, we are both animals," said Bullet as she bit the lock and broke it. The cage door could no be opened, and Bunny wasted no time opening it.

"No, I was turned into a bunny by Mojo because my name is Bunny," said Bunny, "I'm really a powapuff girl."

"You are?" said Bullet, excited but trying to keep her voice down, "I'm an honorary Powerpuff Girl! So if you're a powerpuff girl, you know how to kick Mojo's butt, right?"

"But I don't have my powers anymore," said Bunny.

"You've got those," said Bullet, pointing to Bunny's buck teeth, "And those." She pointed to Bunny's hine legs, perfect for jumping and kicking. Bunny smiled.

"Let's do this."

Suddenly, alarms went off. "Ah, they're coming, don't worry Bunny, you'll be reunited with your sisters soo..." Mojo saw that Bunny was out of her cage, and that Bullet was there. "You!" he shouted pointing to Bullet.

"Glad to see you remember me," said Bullet smiling. She flew over to Mojo at lightning speed and punched him right in the mouth! She kept punching, while Bunny hopped over and kicked Mojo right in the shins!

Mojo yelled in pain. He kicked Bunny, and grabbed Bullet's tail. As Bullet struggled to get free, Mojo laughed. "Now I've got you, squirrel."

"No for long!" shouted Bunny. She ran over to Mojo and bit him right on the arm! He screamed and let go of Bullet, who flew up and punched him in the face. Together, they were able to push Mojo to the ground and made sure he stayed there.

"Now for the finishing touch," said Bullet. She then shot a powerful laser eye blast right at Mojo, burning him to a crisp. "Ow," he said.

"Great job for someone without superpowers," Bullet said to Bunny.

"Thanks," said Bunny, "You were great too."

Suddenly, they both heard something crash into the wall. "Alright Mojo, where's are sis...huh?" The girls looked around and saw Mojo on the ground, already defeated, along with a squirrel and a bunny.

"Bullet!" the girls shouted. Bullet ran over to the girls and gave them a hug, with Bunny following behind.

"Great to see you," said Blossom.

"Yeah," said Buttercup, "and it looks like you kicked Mojo's butt good!"

"Great job," said Bubbles. She then noticed the bunny. "Hey, who's your bunny friend?" Bullet started to talk in her squirrel talk that only Bubbles could understand. "She says that the bunny is Bunny, and that Mojo turned Bunny into a real bunny!"

After making Mojo telling them how to, they reversed the machine and turned Bunny back to normal.

"I didn't know you spoke squirrel, Bubbles," said Bunny.

"Just one of my many powers," said Bubbles. Bullet started to talk. "Bullet says she has to go back to the forest."

"Thanks for the help, Bullet," said Bunny.

"Yeah, and it was great seeing you again," said Buttercup.

"We'll be sure to visit you in the forest sometime," said Blossom.

Bullet said something, smiled, and then flew out the window.

"So I guess I have another sister," said Bunny.

"Yep, and a really cool one at that," said Blossom.

"and cute," said Bubbles.

"and tough," added Buttercup.

"Yep, and I can't wait to see her again," said Bunny. And with that, the girls flew back home. On the way, Bunny stopped and looked back at the forest. "Bye Bullet!" she shouted loud enough so that she could hear it. She waited for a moment, and then heard a squirrel chirp, soft but loud enough so that she could hear it. Bunny smiled, and then flew away to catch up with her sisters.

**I hope you enjoyed seeing Bullet again. Please review, and I promise in one or two chapters, we'll see the Rowdyruff Boys. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, I have some sad news. I'm canceling this story. I know it's really dissappointing, and I hate to do it, but I don't really have a choice. I'm not into this story anymore, and whenever I try to type a chapter, it turns out really crappy. If anyone wants to continue the story on their own, I wish you the best of luck. Until then, thank you everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story, I appriciate it, and thanks for making my first PPG story a success. **

**Thanks again,**

**Futureauthor13**


End file.
